


Little Racoon Boy

by onefortheocean



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Age Play, Diapers, Gen, Infantilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefortheocean/pseuds/onefortheocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket is used to being all teeth and claws, witty comebacks that could bring a heavyweight champion to tears. But sometimes, that's not the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Racoon Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Read the definition of [Age Play](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=age%20play) if you're not familiar with the term. If you're foreign to the concept and would like to know more I recommend reading [this](http://understanding.infantilism.org/). You'll find more info on your internet travels. Enjoy.

Rocket is used to being all teeth and claws, witty comebacks that could bring a heavyweight champion to tears. But sometimes, that's not the case.

Gamoras eyes are so gentle it almost hurts him, but mostly it just makes him happy, this fluttery feeling in his chest that he can't push aside. All he wants to do is, well, cuddle her.

The moment she picks him up his mindset switches, it's sort of scary, like a glitch in his brain that sweeps over him and he can't say a word, void of an occasional mumble of "mama".

Gamora carries him off for a bath (in the kitchen sink, humiliatingly enough, but he doesn't really mind) Peter got him this yellow..thing that floats on the water, he calls it a "rubber duck" and explains that all Terran children have them, so naturally, Rocket had to have one. He holds it under the water and lets it resurface, chuckles quietly. Gamora smiles as she lathers him up, pours water over him with a mug.

He looks like a drenched rat when she lifts him onto the towel; and Gamora smiles at his miserable appearance, hands him the rubber duck to fiddle with while she dries him. He shudders when she passes over the hardware on his back; it has always been a sensitive area for him, both as for physical touching and as a subject.

Once she's satisfied that he's dry enough she wraps him in the towel and takes him to her quarters. It's a small room, with a single bunk and a metallic version of a chest of drawers. She squats and pulls out the drawer that contains all his things; some small shirts with childish prints, some jammies, toys, crayons, coloring books, a blanket. Also, diapers.

"Which ones do you want tonight, my love?"

She picks up two pairs of pajamas and he pauses for a moment, points to the ones with printed stars and rockets on a dark background, his favorite ones.

After being dressed and diapered, Gamora wraps him in his blanket and takes him out to the common area; turns on the holo-TV and cradles him to her side.

If he could, he'd stay like that forever. Warm, small, precious, _loved_.

He drifts off as the movie rolls on, Peter joining them at some point, invading Gamoras personal space from her not-racoon-cradling side, putting his arm around her shoulders. She's a popular lady, after all.

When the movie ends Gamora kisses Peter goodnight and brings Rocket back to her room, settles him in the basket beside her bed; filled to the brim with blankets in a cosy nest, perfect for little racoon boys to sleep in.

It's simple and it's comforting, warm and everything he's never had. So he's grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> I went to see GOTG again in the theatres, and after seeing Rockets emotions about being called vermin by Drax, I really couldn't get it out of my head that he's got a Little side, just a tiny ball of racoon emotions. So I had to get it out of my system. Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave kudos and a comment.


End file.
